1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of detecting a target object for motor vehicle and a detection device for implementing the method.
It finds a particular application in the field of motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of motor vehicles, a known prior art method of detecting a target object for motor vehicle uses radar scanning of the front environment of the motor vehicle to return information comprising a set of points representative of the target objects, such as vehicles followed or cross traffic. Such a method is implemented by a radar mounted at the front of a motor vehicle.
A drawback of this prior art is that the information returned by the radar is often noisy and unstable and it is therefore difficult to differentiate target objects from noise, a fixed object from a mobile object, and finally one object close to another in the environment of the motor vehicle.
What is needed, therefore, is a detection device and method that improves over the prior art.